Murder, Inc: The Story
by SonicLikesXinic
Summary: A murder has occurred in the Stones family. Who is the killer?
1. Chapter 1

There was a scuffling of footsteps as the door to the master bedroom was barged open, catching Daryl, the son of the Stones family, by surprise as he jolted awake from his sleep. The figure strode into the room, with her face shrouded by her long hair. The end of the blade of the kitchen knife she was wielding glistened under the glow of the evening moon.

"Who are youu..? WWhat do you want?", Daryl stammered and clung onto his blanket tightly as the figure approached him.

"It's all your fault! You caused so many problems for her! I'll have to get rid of you!", retorted the figure as she raised the blade and plunged it into his abdomen.

The first strike didn't kill him just yet. She pulled out the blade and stabbed him again and again, until his eyes went glasses and rolled back as he slumped onto the bedroom floor, dead.

The next day.

"Beep! Beep!" Mal's phone vibrated as he cruised through Golden Gate Bridge in a SFPD squad car. He was having a day off, after solving the case of The Kraken just recently last week. It wasn't expected that someone would disturb him during his holiday; most likely something has cropped up back at the headquarters.

Later, Mal sits in Captain Maria Yeong's office where an open file folder laid on the desk. In it is a stack of photographs, which show a young man, sprawled on the floor covered in a pool of blood.

"The victim in question is Daryl Stones. He was found to be stabbed to death in his apartment earlier this morning." explained the Captain as she introduced the case.

Mal flips through the file as he skims through the victim's file.

"It says here that Daryl is going to receive a large inheritance from his father. Could it possibly be a business rival who killed him so that he can take over the company?" Mal questioned.

"It's possible, but unlikely. Mr Stones was quite an influential person in his company. Besides, he has formed partnerships with several other companies. It wouldn't be wise for them to go against him." Maria rebutted.

"Well, this sure is baffling. There are no weapons found at the scene, although the severity of the wounds suggest that a small and sharp bladed instrument was used, most likely a scalpel or kitchen knife." commented Mal as he read out the forensics report.

Suddenly, the door behind the office swings open.

Mal turned around and asked, "Who's that?"


	2. Chapter 2

A scruffy looking man stood at the doorway, with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a lollipop and sucking on it. Captain Yeong stood up and introduced him to Mal.

"We have a new member on the team. Let me introduce you to Elvin, he's an ex-CID officer from Singapore who just recently transferred to the San Francisco Police Department. This is the first case that he'll be working on with us. Take a seat," Captain Yeong announced.

Elvin pulled up a chair and sat next to Mal, stretching out his free hand and offered his new partner a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. You are..?" Elvin asked.

"The name's Mal Fallon. It's great to have you here with us. Things here haven't been the same ever since.."

Mal's words were cut off by the Captain as she gestured to both of them.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we are running tight on time. The mayor would like us working on the case ASAP and keep it as low profile as possible. Stones Inc. is one of the largest multinational companies in the country and things are going to be ugly if word about the murder leaks out.

It would be advised if we go undercover on this case as the Stones family are still grieving over their son's death and it's unlikely that they would like to have the police probing around. I put my trust in you, Mal, and I expect that you won't disappoint me." commended the Captain in an unwavering voice.

"Aye aye. We'll get to the bottom of this and nab whoever's responsible for this." Mal promised.

Later on, both Mal and Elvin were cruising through the streets of San Francisco in a SFPD squad car, with the latter sitting in the passenger's seat. The icy cold air billowing out of the car's air conditioner in the enclosed vehicle shut them off from the raging heat of the outside world.

"So," Mal said, breaking the silence. "Next stop, rich kid's mansion?"

"Well, yeah. But money's not going to buy back his life anyway. You lead the way since you know more about this place. Me? I'm as lost as an 'un-rich' kid here in a foreign place." jested Elvin.

Before long, both of them have arrived at the Stones Mansion. A gangly concrete wall separates outsiders from the interior of the actual house, which was draped in a layer of fine mist with a layer of achromatic grey, emanating a dull, monochromatic aura. An iron gate was wedged in the middle of the wall, which seemed to be the only entrance.

"Wow. Looks like we've crossed into Depressionville." Mal remarked, as he went up and pressed the doorbell.

A voice crackled through the intercom's speaker.

"Who is this?"


End file.
